What Happens With Cookies
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: A really strange MR parody.  Expect the unexpected.  The result of a sugar high.  Review :


**A/N So my friend, AUD, and I have decided to make a MR parody. I don't know where this is going, and it is completely random so I wouldn't take it very seriously. **

**Disclaimer: We no own.**

Max ran in circles around the house, chocolate cookie in hand. Sugar highs were common around Dr. M's.

"I LOVE YOU IGGY!" called Ella from her room, and the blind kid yelled, "You don't have wings!"

Ella rushed into the kitchen, attacking Iggy. "I don't need wings to be with you, Iggy, my love!"

Iggy clambered away from Ella "I don't love you! My true lovers are lollipops!"

Ella slapped Iggy across the face. "One day you'll see it! One day!" Her maniacal laugh resembled a hyena's. She got off him, and crossed the room onto the couch, rubbing her hands together evilly, eyes darting back and forth.

"OMG! Ella and Iggy have to get together and now I'm just going to rant about it uselessly as if my life depends on it! Hey do I smell cookies? I think Dr. M made cookies! Cookies were made by mistake! Angel you have to be careful when you take over people's minds because people could get hurt and we're supposed to save the world but we might not because the messages are so vague and confusing I think we're just better off leaving it alone because it's useless and everyone will have to die anyways! I LOVE COOKIES! They make me talk pretty fast, which I normally don't right? I bet most of the people reading this skipped over this paragraph because it was so useless! So I'm just going to carry on. Is anyone actually reading this? You should review that you did because that would make Alessa's day. Wait who's Alessa? And who's AUD? I DON'T KNOW BUT I LOVE COOKIES. On this website you all put me together with Iggy which is pretty weird because he's so much older than me! But it doesn't matter because we make a really bad couple because we are brother and sister. But so are Max and Fan-"

Max slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth. "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SAY THAT NAME HERE! NOT AFTER HE LEFT!" She then went back to running around where she found Dylan playing with Barbie dolls.

He had one for every member of the Flock, including Fang and Total. It seemed that Fang was mutilated and the Dylan doll was making out with the Max one. "I loooooove you, Max!" Dylan said in a creeper voice. "I love you too, Dylan!" he said in a high pitched voice.

Max ran in and picked up the Fang doll. She started sobbing. "How could you do this to us, Fang? WHY HAVE YOU BECOME PLASTIC?"

A bomb went off in the background, and Gazzy apologized loudly over the sound of his bodily functions.

Dr. M magically appeared and threw mutant cookies and other goods at the children. Angel screamed, and turned into a parrot.

Ella raced into a wall, and dropped dead.

Dr. M stopped throwing baked goods. She shrugged. "Nobody liked her anyways."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Gazzy even hollered in joy.

Dylan resumed playing with his dolls, Gazzy resumed farting, and Nudge resumed babbling on about who knows what.

Max grabbed a mutant brownie off the floor. It was covered in dust and a slimy purple goop. Max shrugged and plopped the substance into her mouth. She froze.

"Mom, these are simply delicious! How do you make these?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fang appeared, flipping his overlong hair out of his face. "Don't let Max near the oven!" he cried, slapping the oven door shut that Max had been admiring.

Max exploded with joy. "Fang you're back!"

"Actually," he replied with another hair-flip, "I heard the word 'make' from 30,000 miles away, and I came as quickly as I could. For the safety of the kids. So stay away from the oven." Hair-flip.

Dylan bursted into the room, throwing the dolls at Fang. He held up the emo one. "This will be you if you don't stay away from my future wife!"

Fang screamed after a hair-flip and slapped Dylan. Dylan slapped back, and a bitch-slap contest ensued.

"Hit him harder, Fang!" called Gazzy from the other room.

Max suddenly shrieked in agony. The fighting between the hair obsessed males ceased. All eyes were on Max. Except it wasn't Max anymore. In her place was an ugly hunch-back gargoyle.

"What's everyone staring at?" The terrible creature croaked. "And what happened to my voice?"

"Max?" Gazzy tentatively asked. Then he burst out in fits of laughter. "You look so ugly!" he managed through tears.

Fang looked between Dylan and the new Max. After slapping Dylan one last time, he flipped his final hair-flip. "I'm out. See ya guys!" Then he went off with Maya.

Dylan screamed in frustration. He stomped and cried out curse words. "It not fair! Not fair! I was supposed to win! No fair!" He mumbled out another string of curses and punched a hole in the wall. Abruptly, he broke out in song. His voice squeaked and was way out of tune, but the Flock fell in love anyway.

_"I was a young boy! _

_An experimental mistake!_

_Then I found love,_

_in a mysterious place!_

_My wings, _

_they will take me,_

_on an adventure,_

_like no other!_

_Ducks live on the moon!_

_Her name is Max! _

_and I love her so!_

_Her name is usually for guys,_

_but it works well with her thighs!_

_I!_

_LOVE!_

_MAXXXXXXX!_

_And die on the sun."_

Angel then exploded, and the story ended.

**A/N So you are welcome. **

**That is what happens when you give two girls way too much sugar. And a post-shopping high. And 2.5 hours to kill.**

**So review and make our day. I don't care if you say"wtf..." or "OMG HAHAHAHHA." Just review(:**

**-Alessa and AUD**


End file.
